The present disclosure relates to radio assignments for access points (APs), and more specifically, to flexible radio assignments for APs that can reduce co-channel interference.
In order to meet today's demands to deliver better Wi-Fi service and fulfill higher throughput requirements, there is a significant increase in density of APs to cover larger areas as compared to a few years ago.
While increase in density of APs is required to meet the aforementioned demands, it brings new challenges in densely populated deployments. For example, radios in multiple APs may transmit signals using the same channel of the same frequency band in the same area which may cause high co-channel interference between the radios. High co-channel interference can negatively affect the performance of the radios in the APs.